flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Bosses
While the Arc Bosses were the final battles that ended each arc, there were several other challenging opponents that the Wahda Guild and their allies had to face on their adventures. This page details the many mini bosses of the Flouna main story line. The Wahda Guild Renegade War Chief The war chief of a renegade tribe of orcs encountered by Wahda guild in the woods of Lenmana on September 16, 196. This orc chieftain and his war priests lead his men in defending his fortress against the Wahda guild. Ultimately the chief was killed by Helena's chaos bolt. Next to nothing is known of this orc leader. His tribe is gone, and the only legacy he leaves behind is his daughter, the half orc taken in by the Wahda guild: Lazuli. . . . Selena During the It's Been One Week session, the demon Magessia rose again in Selena's body after Selena began to use the sealed demon's power. Magessia posessed Selena and began to gather the other big sisters together in one place to try to re-unite her true form. The emembers of the Wahda guild banded together to try to stop her, but before the battle could conclude the Wahda Guild members were warped back to their real time. Tarthurac got the final blow that knocked Selena out by throwing his shield at her so Tobias could seal her away. . . . . . . . . . . Mainland Mayhem Ussamej Ussamej was the leader of the Panther tribe of Tabaxi for less than a year. He took over after Dolan and himself assassinated the previous leader, Kakrar. Ussamej stopped the conflict between his people and NewTown for a time. But he began having dreams of his people, decimated by dark magics, their children laying dead in their cribs. And always at the end of his dreams he would see NewTown. He could not shake these dreams and he knew he had to destroy the humans before they could re-ignite the plague that destroyed his people so long ago. In his dreams he asked for guidance and he was shown the location of an underwater ship that could grant him the power he needed to kill the settlers. He moved his tribe to the ocean side and began having his scouts look for the remains of the drowned ship. He did not know it at the time, but he was one of the first victims of the dream plague created by the Atropal Shkiga. However his scouts were caught after stealing cloaks of the manta ray from Alfenheim. One of his scouts was killed and Ussamej vowed to make this conflict between Alfenheim and his people be the spark that would end the complacency the tabaxi had come into with the human's presence. It didn't end how he thought it would. The Whada guild saw through his deceptions and defeated him when he tried to escape back to his tribe. In one last effort to destroy the relationship between the humans and the tabaxi he committed suicide while in captivity to try to become a martyr. He never knew how badly his plan backfired in the end. Libra One of the many zodiac monsters that fell across Flouna in the months following the first Githyanki attack. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Snake Sovereign In the snake pit of Hutani the Snake Sovereign sat at the bottom of a deep pit that housed the ancient artifact, the Silver Serpent. This creature was the leader of a hive mind of snake people manifested by the silver serpent artifact to defend itself. By defeating the Snake Sovereign the Wahda guild was able to confuse the other drone snakes into retreating so they could take the Silver Serpent for themselves. . . . . . The Ethereal Devourer A monster who tried to eat Helena's soul. Also part of the spell guarding the Silver Serpent. . . . . . . The Parani King The spirit of the oldest son of Neritha. One of the most powerful and evil warriors in the history of the Mariq area of the mainland. . . . . . . . . Septa-Kem Very evil snake monster. Presumed one of the defenses of the well of desolation, this monster was sealed inside the Mariq woman known as Vessil. It escaped when she was attacked outside the Ettin's Jaw. It came back later to attack the city of Agorice, presumably in an attempt to stop the Neritha titan from being resurrected, but this has never been confirmed. . . . . . Shadows Over Flouna The Shadows over Flouna arc contained 6 mini bosses. Knight Dozra Knight Pah'Zel Honored Sarth Ja'adoc Kithrak Elridan Gish Jen'Ling Supreme Commander Sirruth All of them are detailed on the Githyanki 405th Fleet Page. Hell and Back Illusion of Dispater . . . . . . . . . . . A Storm of Stars Current ARC King Gubis Spoilers.